


Please Stand By For An Important Announcement

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Yoitober 2019 [17]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Babies, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Humor, Inktober 2019, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Oblivious, Parenthood, Retired Katsuki Yuuri, Retired Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Finally, FINALLY, Yuri and Viktor Katsuki are having their first child....Now it's just a matter of trying to tell everyone elseOr: Five Times The Katsukis Come Up With Convoluted Baby Announcements, And The One Time They Keep Things Quiet





	Please Stand By For An Important Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17- "Ornament"

At ages thirty and thirty-three respectively, Yuri Nikiforov-Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov-Katsuki retire from competitive figure skating

The blow, wich hits them both harder than either would really like to admit, is cushioned immensely by the venture they plan to pursue next

"We're having a baby!!!"

Those were the excited words that Viktor practically screamed when, at the press conference following the 2022 Olympics in Beijing, some innocent reporter had asked _"So what's next for the gold and silver medalist power couple?"_

Yuri had to hurriedly correct his husband before the press went too crazy by explaining that they were in the beginning stages of the adoption process and did not, in fact, have a stork currently roosting on their home

_"We **do** intend to start immediately on growing our family,"_

_"Our very BIG family!"_ Viktor had supplied with excitement

_"Yes, our very big family, we just don't have any grantees just yet,"_

That had been eight months ago

At first they had been busy moving anyway, going from Russia to Japan, buying a house within walking distance from Yutopia and getting settled in their new jobs as coaches and helping out at the onsen, but once all of this was accomplished and all that was left was the _waiting_...

_That_ was when Viktor started having the trouble

"_Eight months_ Yuri," Viktor sighed miserably, flopping his arms and head down on the kitchen counter

"We've been waiting to hear from someone for _eight months_!! We're never going to get a baby!! I don't understand! Japan is full of orphans! Why can't they just let us have ONE!?"

Yuri just gave him a fond smile, gently patting his husband on the back

"Viktor you know it can take a wile... we talked to one woman who had to wait five years, remember?"

"I am NOT waiting five years," Viktor said with cold determination

"This is rediculous, they know we're good people! Why is it taking so long?"

"It's ok Vitenka, don't worry, we'll get a baby soon, I promise,"

Ofcourse "soon" was a relative term but Yuri didn't need to go explaining that to Viktor

Viktor, who, bless his heart, was pouting as if he had lost his favorite toy

"I just want to start a family with you...."

"I know sweetheart, but... think of it this way, until we actually have a child, we're just on an extended honeymoon, remember how you said when we were on our honeymoon before that you didn't want it to end? Well..."

"Yes... and you know that I would gladly spend every moment of my life doing nothing but holding you, my love, but the waiting is just..."

"I know, it's hard, but we _will_ start our family, we just have to be a little more patient,"

Unbeknownst to Yuri, that patience wasn't going to have to last as long as he was expecting it to

Just that afternoon, as Viktor was waiting for his husband's coaching session to end so he could take on the next batch of students, the thirty-three-year-old's phone rang

Not bothering to check the caller I.D., he answered with a humming "Hello?"

_"Katsuki-San?"_

Oh!

Oh there was only one person who had his number who called him that

Immediately, he switched from English to Japanese, giving a hurried _"Yes yes!!! This is Viktor Katsuki!"_

_"Hello Katsuki-San, this is Sato Kazuha with the Brighter Children Adoption Agency, I'm calling with some very good news,"_

It took every last ounce of Viktor's self-control to actually finish his phone call and not start screaming for Yuri to come as quickly as possible

But he managed

It was an incredible thing to him that in only ten minutes, he had gone from feeling like he would never have a child... to suddenly knowing that he would have one in only three months

He found himself having to just... take all of that in, his mind spinning, he wasn't sure if he wanted to cry in releif or scream in joy or....

"Ok kids! That's it for today, you're all doing so well, I'm so proud of you! I'll see you tommorrow!"

Viktor looked up from his phone- wich he had been staring at for the last several minutes in shock- and watched as Yuri sent his class of kids away

Kids....

His kids...

_Their_ kids....

Starting their family....

He wanted to burst into tears

"Vitya? Everything ok?"

Blinking, he stood up quickly and rushed to the edge of the ice, smiling sweetly at his husband

"Everything is magnificent Zolotse, but ah... could I ask you for a favor?"

"Ofcourse," Yuri replied, staring up at Viktor curiously

"Could you take my students? Pretty please? Just for an hour, there's something I have to do,"

"O-Ok? I mean, that's fine, but are you sure everything's alright?"

"Everything is perfect my beloved Yuri, I'll explain later tonight ok?"

Yuri, none the wiser, nodded and gave Viktor a kiss before seeing him off

Viktor felt a little bad for handing his students off to Yuri, even if only for an hour, and for keeping the biggest and best news of the century from his husband, but there was no way in hell that he wasn't going to use this opportunity to present it to Yuri in the best way possible

~+~

"Vitya? Are you _sure_ everything is ok?"

Viktor turned away from the stove, the same bright and warm smile on his face that had been there since this afternoon, staring at Yuri as if he had hung the sun, moon, and stars all by hand, wich wasn't _too_ different from how Viktor usually looked at him, it just had an even more sappy tone to it than usual

"Oh my darling Yuri, things could not be better, I swear it, why do you ask?"

"Well.... besides the fact that you _still_ haven't told me what kept you from your students today- wich is concerning, as you tried to teach them when you had the _flu_ last month, you're also making katsudon and you keep... saying my name everytime you address me.... it's just all a little strange,"

Viktor sighed softly, but his expression didn't change, if anything, he just smiled more, stepping away from the kitchen counter and genty cupping his lover's face, stroking his thumb sweetly against Yuris' cheek and leaning down to give him a small kiss

"Alright, you've got me, I was going to wait until dinner to give this to you but I just can't wait any longer,"

Yuri's eyebrows raised, but he said nothing as Viktor stepped away, reaching into a kitchen drawer and pulling out a nicely wrapped little purple box with a bow on it

"Open," he demanded gently, handing it to Yuri

"A... gift..? But it isn'-"

"Zolotse, trust me, open it,"

Skeptical and confused, he pulled the ribbon off, then tore into the papper and took off the lid, revealing a tiny pair of fake ice skates, easily fitting into his palm

When he glanced up, Viktor was filming him on his phone

......

What...?

"Um... doll... ice skates....?"

"Yep!"

"Vitya... what are these _for_?"

"Think about it zolotse, what can fit into those little bitty shoes?"

"..... Makkachin?"

"Ah-... no..... try again,"

Yuri frowned, clearly confused, and tilted his head

"Ok let me try this again- Yuri, how old were you when your parents gave you your first pair of ice skates?"

"I don't remember..."

Viktor pouted a little, but his smile was back before Yuri could dwell on it

"Well, this can be the first pair of ice skates we give to our........"

"...Baby...?" Yuri concluded slowly

_FINALLY_

"But Vitya, why wou- ....."

There it was

Finally, _finally_, the look of realization dawned on Yuri's face, and Viktor had to swallow down the laughter he felt bubbling up, for the sake of not shaking the camera phone

"We... did you.... did you get the call...?"

"Yes, yes we got it, we got the call!"

No need to worry about the phone anymore

Yuri slammed into him so hard that Viktor dropped the phone, laughing the entire time as he happily hugged his husband back

"There's a young woman in Osaka who's six months pregnant, we were matched with her, she's going to have the baby before Christmas... _we're_ going to have _our_ baby before Christmas..."

All this time Viktor had managed to get out of this without crying, but Yuri started to sob and he just couldn't hold it together any longer, happy tears leaving him as the two of them embraced and simply let the information soak into their minds for a few minutes

Bliss....

This was bliss.....

"We... we have to tell people," Yuri breathed, pulling back after atleast a solid two minutes of just indulging in his husband's embrace

"We have to tell my parents and Mari an-and Yakov and-"

"Oh we will darling," Viktor grinned, a mischievous expression taking over his face

"And we're going to have a BLAST doing it,"

**I.**

"It's so nice of you two to make dinner, but are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Well actually... do you mind getting Dad and Mari? There _is_ something we could use the help with,"

Hiroko looked a little surprised by that, but nodded anyway and headed out of the kitchen momentarily

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Viktor asked under his breath, a bright grin on his face

"Trust me, I'm about to come out of my skin, I'm ready,"

Nodding excitedly, Viktor hurried to give Yuri another hug, wich Yuri could barely keep himself from giggling about

Viktor had always been exceedingly tactile, but ever since they learned about the baby, Viktor had been unable to keep his hands off of Yuri

"You do know that us having a baby doesn't equal me being pregnant right? Because I'm starting to feel like that's what you think," Yuri teased playfully

"I knooow Zolotse, although that'd be kind of cute-"

"Wait what?"

Sadly- or, perhaps, thankfully- there was no time for that little moment of confusion to get cleared up, given that a moment later, the Katsukis had returned to the kitchen, meaning that all baby talk had to come to a temporary end

"Ok, what's up with you two?"

Mari had picked up on the fact that her brother and brother-in-law had been acting a little strangely since they called that morning and offered, out of the blue, to make dinner for everyone

She just didn't know what the source of that strangeness was

Yuri stepped away from the oven, dragging Viktor along with him and making sure the two of them were standing a fair bit away as Viktor grabbed his phone and turned it on

"Mom, would you check the oven for me please?"

"Why would she need to check it? You were right there," Mari pointed out, watching suspiciously as Viktor held the phone up, clearly recording them for... some reason....

"Mom please?" Yuri urged

And Hiroko, not one to question it, just nodded along and went over to the oven as asked, opening the door and peering inside

"The oven isn't on sweetie,"

Viktor snort-laughed, hurrying to cover one hand over his mouth as he turned to film his mother-in-law

"Mama, what's in the oven?" he giggled

"A bun...?"

"Yes..... and where is it?"

"In the oven?"

Now both Yuri and Viktor were giggling, Yuri practically hanging on his husband as Viktor still tried to hold the camera steady

"So that means there's a....?"

"Bun in the oven..... oh my _god_ for real?" Mari managed to conclude

Her parents looked confused for a moment longer, but as Yuri started to nod in confirmation, they finally caught on as well

"You're having a baby!?" Hiroko cried, putting her hands to her mouth

"Yes, we finally heard from the agency, we're expecting in December,"

"Before Christmas!" Viktor added excitedly

"Wow, that's right between both your birthdays, that's pretty cute," Mari commented, deciding to let herself hang back a moment as her parents swarmed the happy couple with hugs and excited chattering

"It's perfect!" Viktor exclaimed with excitement, his eyes wide and bright

"Now we just need _one_ thing from you guys, we're going to be making a well-wishes tree for the baby!! Just a small table-top tree, we're going to use little foam cut out ornaments and everyone we know will write a happy wish for the baby on them, so..."

Viktor reached into the cabinet, pulling out the bag of pre-cut foam shapes he had hidden there earlier

"Please choose a cute shape!"

Mari stared at her brother-in-law, then looked back to Yuri, a small smirk on her face

"You guys are too cute to live,"

Yuri paled, eyebrows slowly raised

"Th-Thank you...?"

"Don't mention it,"

**II.**

_"This had better be important Vitya, you interrupted a vital training session with Georgi, he was actually making some progress for once!"_

"Don't worry Yakov, it's very important!" Viktor beamed, glancing at Yuri and grinning from ear to ear before turning his attention back to the computer screen

"We wanted to ask you something,"

_"Well be on with it then, we don't have all day,"_ Lilia noted pointedly

Viktor squeezed Yuri's hand, exhaling quickly before beginning

"Well, we wanted to know if you guys would be ok with being called _Grandma_ and _Grandpa_, or if you'd prefer Dedushka and Babushka, oooor Deda and Baba or Granny and Papa or-"

_"Why would we want to be called **any** of those names?"_ Yakov grumbled

"Because Yuri's parents are going to be Baa-chan and Ji-chan, and we thought it would be confusing if the baby called you that too," Viktor replied, clearly trying to be a little more direct by this point

_"What ba-...."_

Yuri attempted to keep his mouth shut as he watched realization _finally_ dawn over the two of them, before Lilia finally spoke

_"Congratulations to you both on your future lack of sleep,"_

Viktor hung his head, groaning quietly before Yakov nodded in agreement

_"Ah.. yes, congratulations, may you raise it well,"_

"You two suck at this!!" Viktor cried, shoving his palm against his face

"Are Yura and Beka there? Let us talk to them, don't tell them!"

Lilia rolled her eyes, but she and Yakov gave a small agreement before Yakov called for Yurio and Otabek to come speak to their former competitors, leaving the phone with the younger skaters as Yurio's face came into veiw

_"What do you guys want?"_

"Actually Yura we were hoping to get your advice on something," Viktor replied as Yurio and Otabek settled in front of the phone fully

_"Oh yeah?"_

"Yes, as you and Yuri share a name that's both Russian and Japanese, we were wondering if you'd help us pick out another name that's bi-cultural like that, we have a few options but we can't decide,"

_"What do you need a name for?"_

....

Was everyone in this family dense?

"We're going to be naming someone very, very important in about three months," Yuri replied

Yurio narrowed his eyes, head tilting to the side

_".... Are you guys getting another dog?"_

"No!! ..But we _are_ going to be adding a new addition to the family soon,"

Yurio looked like he was still struggling to understand what Viktor meant, but by the grace of God-

_"Oh my god you're having a baby,"_ Otabek blurted out

_"..What? What!? Are you serious? Is he serious?! Do you guys know for sure!?"_ Yurio practically shouted, looking completely stunned

"We know for sure, Vitya got the call two days ago," Yuri beamed with excitement

_"What!? And you're only telling us NOW? You guys fucking suck!!"_

Honestly, Yurio's enthusiasm was so charming that neither Viktor nor Yuri could hold the irritation against them

"Sorry, sorry, we wanted to tell Yuri's family first and that took up yesterday, the day before that.. well, by the time I finished celebrating with Yuri it was already pretty late,"

Yurio rolled his eyes and muttered a clipped "_whatever_" but that was the end of it before he started to grin, a practically glittering look in his eyes

_"So were you serious about help naming the little brat? Because I've got the perfect thing! How about **Batman**? Oh! Or **Panther**! Those are so badass don't you think!?"_

No, no... neither of the Katsukis thought those names were badass, and apparently, Otabek didn't either, as he soon looked down at his husband and replied with a bland _"You're not naming our kids,"_

That feeling, Viktor and Yuri decided, was mutual

**III.**

"It's so good to see you guys again! It's been _so long_!"

"Only a few months," Yuri teased as he eagerly hugged his best freind

"Way too long, it's always too long if it's more than like... a day,"

That was Phichit's assessment and he was sticking to it

Yuri wouldn't have it any other way

"I can't argue with you there," Yuri teased playfully, finally stepping back from the other skater and making his way over to Viktor, who had just finished greeting Chris as well

"So, what's this big news that we had to come all the way here for? It isn't like we're exactly local," Chris asked eagerly

"No but to be fair you _did_ say you were planning to visit us on the way back from your in-laws' place anyway Chris, so don't act as though this is some huge inconvenience for you," Viktor noted with a wink, though there was really no venom to his words, he was clearly so excited that he could barely even tease properly

"Mmm fair enough, but when you called last week and said you had some enormous news to tell us when we came back from our visit, we got all concerned, we're not sure if we should be expecting good news or bad," Chris pointed out, making his way to the kitchen table- exactly as Yuri and Viktor expected he would, thus why they had set up their surprise announcement there instead of someplace else

"I kept telling him that you wouldn't have requested we be here in person if it was anything but good news but you know how he is," Phichit noted, waving off Chris' concern as he moved to sit down next to him

"Trust us, we wouldn't have asked you to come all this way if it was bad," Yuri promised, pretending not to check over his shoulder at them every several seconds

_'Look at the table,'_ he thought desperately to himself

_'Look at the table....'_

"See Chris? I told you,"

_'LOOK AT THE TABLE!!'_

"Oh hey, you guys were playing scrabble!"

Good, now if they would actually read what was on the board....

"Who was winning?" Chris asked curiously, but he _wasn't looking at the board-_

"That answer should be obvious if you look at the game," Viktor grinned, keeping his own eyes away from them as well- or atleast pretending to- as he waited for them to finally take the hint

Viktor didn't know what it was about the people in their lives being so utterly dense to baby clues but it was really starting to annoy him

One excited gasp later, and the husbands knew that Phichit had finally gotten it

"CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR BABY!!!!"

Looping their hands together, they finally turned away from the kitchen, where they had been stalling since Phichit and Chris got in, and turned their attention towards the other couple instead

Phichit looked so excited that an outsider might mistake _him_ for the one having a baby

"Are you serious...?"

Chris seemed far more stunned than anything else, but upon receiving a nod of confirmation from Viktor, merely smiled warmly and stood up, striding over to his freind quickly and wrapping his arms around him

"I'm so happy to hear that Vitya, I'm so happy for you! You're going to be great at this,"

Viktor's expression was warm, slightly red, and completely full of affection as he happily hugged his freind back

"Thank you Chris..."

Not to be outdone, Phichit practically jumped out of his chair to give Yuri the tightest hug he could possibly manage, wich may have had anyone else wincing, but Yuri was quite used to it at this point and just hugged back to the best of his possible ability

"Congrats Yuri, congrats!! When are you picking up the baby? Is it a girl or a boy? Do you have any names picked out yet? Oh Chris! We should stay here until the baby comes home so they can meet their future favorite uncles!!"

Yuri laughed slightly, shaking his head fondly as Phichit let go- well, with one arm anyway- to reach out and grab at Chris

"The baby hasn't been born yet, we got matched with the birth mother through our agency and she's due in December, sadly I don't think you can stay here that long with your ice show coming together the way it is, we don't know the gender yet but we're going to find out in two weeks, and.. yeah, we've got a couple of names in mind,"

Keeping up with Phichit's questions wasn't even difficult for Yuri anymore, they had known eachother far long enough that that was no longer a real concern

"Ooh what names!?"

"Asa, Kira, Niko, Mika... we're still looking at baby books though, there are more names that work in both Japanese and Russian than either of us realized but it's still a bit of a chore to actually hunt them down," Viktor replied with a soft smile

"Oh wow those are so pretty..." Phichit said softly, grinning from ear to ear

"You know what else is a beautifull name you may wish to consider?" Chris asked with a small smirk

"I hesitate to ask..."

"Aphrodite~"

"_No_," Viktor replied blandly

"But why!?"

"Many reasons,"

"Hey, if we're suggesting names I've got some good ones!" Phichit beamed excitedly

"I've always liked the name Momo, although that internet horror thing kind of ruined it..."

"Y-Yeah, no, definitely not," Yuri winced

But this didn't stop Phichit nor Chris from continuing on with their suggestions

Yuri sighed quietly, a small smile on his face as he reached out to gently loop his fingers with Viktor's, dragging his husband over to the kitchen table as their freinds continued on with the suggestions

They probably wouldn't get around to playing any games tonight, but that was alright

They hadn't exactly been expecting to anyway

**IIII.**

Honestly, they should have expected that Yuko and Takeshi would be the most likely to guess their news quickly

They had finally found a good time to meet up with the Nishigoris one morning before Yuri's coaching sessions began for the day, and much to their surprise, it had barely taken any time at all for Yuko to guess their big news

"Yuko! I'm so glad we were able to meet up, there's something I was hoping you could help me with,"

Yuko smiled pleasantly at Yuri, making sure that Axel's skates were tied properly as she waved to the tween- and it still kind of freaked Yuri out that someone his age had a _tween_ but he wasn't going to dwell on that

"Ofcourse Yuri, what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you still had any of the bassinets from when the girls were ba-"

"Oh my god you're having a baby!!"

Yuri was actually a little surprised, bordering on terrified, by just how quickly she had reached that conclusion

"Y-Yep, we are, how did yo-"

"It's obvious!! Why else would you be asking about bassinets? And I know you two have been waiting to hear back from the adoption agency soon too!!"

Yuri glanced over his shoulder at Viktor, who seemed equally as confused and... even looked to be mildly annoyed....

"Seriously? It was _that_ easy for you to come to this conclusion?"

Yuko blinked, honestly surprised by how taken aback Viktor was

"Well yeah, I mean, it's kind of obvious,"

Before Viktor had the chance to mull over that properly, another presence made himself known at the rink

"Oh hey, you guys are here early, don't tell me you're here to give my daughters extra lessons," Nishigori chuckled as he moved towards the ice

Viktor, seeing this as his chance to rectify the cut-short baby-announcement, immediately beamed and took over the conversation

"THEY NEED OUR BASSINET!" Yuko shouted

And by even more surprise, Nishigori's head snapped around, staring at his wife, then at Viktor and Yuri, mouth agape

"You're finally getting those kids huh?"

"Ok how the hell do you two keep doing that? Our own families took longer," Viktor pointed out

"Millennial parents," Yuko shrugged easily

"We've heard just about every pregnancy announcement under the sun by this point, although I guess this isn't technically pregnancy but still," Nishigori added with an affirmative nod

Viktor's nose wrinkled, his head slowly tilting

"What's wrong Vitenka? I thought you'd like people being able to guess right away," Yuri pointed out

"I do, I just... I don't know... it feels hollow somehow... I guess maybe I miss the moments of confusion leading up to the reveal...."

"Well, don't worry sweetie," Yuri smiled

"We still have one chance left to confuse the hell out of people,"

**V.**

"Hey Leo! We got something in the mail from the Katsukis!"

"Really? Cool, what is it?"

"Not sure yet, haven't opened it,"

The package was small and lightweight, one of those little bubble mailer things, so it was easy enough for Guang Hong to rip open without scissors

Pouring the contents out, his eyebrows raised, slightly curious and slightly confused, as he stared at a little cloth heart ornament with tiny ice skates etched into it, and a postcard underneath it featuring Makkachin standing on her hind legs, one paw in Viktor's hand, the other in Yuri's, wearing a t-shirt that said _"Big Sister"_ on it, with a little sign next to her that said _December, 2022_ on it

"So what is it?" Leo asked as he stepped up behind his boyfreind

"I'm still not sure.... I think maybe they're getting another dog?"

**I.**

At 4:38 A.M. on December 13th, 2022, Yuri and Viktor Katsuki arrived home with the newest edition to their family

Sleeping in Viktor's arms, Kira Katsuki was completely unaware of just how hard her fathers had to work to keep Makkachin quiet as they tip-toed through the house, into the living room, so that Yuri could do the honors

He had thought about waiting until morning but.... really, he just couldn't stand the thought of waiting any longer

He stepped over to the coffee table, where a miniature, table-top tree was currently sitting, little cloth heart ornaments decorating it, each with different well wishes for the new baby written on them, courtesy of their freinds and family who had all been given the ornaments some time ago

The way Viktor and Yuri saw it, most of them couldn't be there in person to welcome Kira into the world, but they could be there in spirit

Still, there was one last thing left to do

One final finishing touch

He carefully picked up the little golden ornament from the coffee table, watching it shimmer in the moonlight streaming through the windows as he placed it carefully on a tree branch and felt his heart swell for what must have been the millionth time that day

_Welcome Kira_ the golden ornament said simply

Two simple words that said more than any other announcement had ever managed to


End file.
